Another One
by Lesoni-Chan
Summary: A new girl has come to class!And after school, she seems to want to join Team Kogarasumaru!Just why did she join...?What lies in store for Kogarasumaru?Click to find out!AgitoxOC


Lesoni – Ello' peoples! It's Lesoni-chan here! This is my first EVAR Air Gear fanfic. Though it's just random drabbles that include swearing(courtesy of Agito at most times) OCCness, a new character and ME APPEARING IN THE STORY! So enjoy...OR SUFFER IN THE PITS OF FLUFFY BUNNIES! MWA-HAHAHAHA! (gets knocked out by Agito) Agito - Shaddup!

Disclaimer : I OWN AIR GEAR! I OWN IT! MWA-HAHAHAHAHA! (lawyers come running towards me) EEP! (dives into a pile of clothing, muffled by cloth) I'M SORRY! I DON'T OWN IT! I LIED! I LIED! (lawyers walk away and I poke my head out of the pile) ...Phew. And just in case you were wondering, I still don't own Air Gear

One rainy day in the classroom...(more commonly known to teachers as the Bermuda Triangle of Higachuu)

Mari Tomita, more better known as simply "Ton-chan" sat in her decrepit chair, scowling everytime the slow-moving ceiling fan swung to face her, blowing up her already indecent skirt. And making some perverted students in the front row very, very pleased. Itsuki Minami, more better known as "Ikki" sighed. There was nothing to do besides stare at Ton-chan's skirt flying up. And with Akito glomping him from the side, the day couldn't get any worse.

Or could it? The classroom door slammed open, breaking a nearby vase with it's force toppling it over to reveal a young girl with fiery red ankle-length hair and sea-green eyes in the school uniform for females panting at the doorway.

The girl's hand was pressed on the door's frame, she closed the door and then looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. She was heard to mumble something along the lines of "late on first day of school" and a string of curse words, finally ending with a sudden outburst of "FUCK!" Ton-chan and the others just stared at her, not sure of how to react. Suddenly, Ton-chan perked up and held out her hands towards the girl in a "ta-da" ish manner. "Erm..Everyone, meet Akari Mizuhara!" The response was a slightly creepy "Hi Akari" Akari replied with a tired "Hi". Some perverted boys were staring at Akari, seeming to be thinking "Loli..."

Akari's eyes showed a glint that wasn't there before and glared at the boys. "I know what your thinking, so don't get any funny ideas." The boys stoeppd salivaiting and looked back at Ton-chans skirt...again. Ton-chan sighed and pointed to a seat waaaaay in the back next to Akito. Signaling for Akari to sit there. Akari walked calmly over to the seat then sat down, still as monotone as ever. Akito and Akari exchanged "Hi"s and went back to their work. Glomping Ikki and reading a manga, respectively. Ikki finally got enough of Akito glomping him and exploded in a angry "GET OFF ME!" Akari and Akito were pushed back by the air pressure and fell over in their chairs. Though Akito just plain fell over since he wasn't in a chair. Akari screamed a "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR'E DOING?!" at Ikki. Ikki countered with a "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR'E DOING?! YOU ALMOST MADE ME DEAF!" Akari retaliated with a insulting "YO MAMA!(1)" Ikki was furious. He attacked Akari with another "YO MAMA!" and thus began the epic battle of insults. When the two fighting high-school students finished fighting, they collapsed into their own chairs and smashed their heads on their tables. They were heard to murmur silent curses. Akito sweatdropped and sat back into his chair, first making sure if Akari and Ikki would get into a insult fight again. They went into a silence. And like most silences, this one was pretty long...and silent. And then Ikki piped up and yelled something incoherent and then sank back into his chair again. After another long silence, Ton-chan cleared her throat and let out a quick "School's over" and ducked under her desk for cover from the rampaging males. Females are always more self-controlled than males. And that is a true fact.

A/N – Ello' again peoples! And for (1) I DO know that Ikki doesn't have parents. I just put it there for the heck of it.


End file.
